Love Letters From the Heart
by daydreamer41594
Summary: A short series about Trish Stratus and a unknown person writing little love letter to each other, She has no idea who it is, but since she and Ron broke up she just might be intrested Trish Stratus/? Trying something new
1. The Note

**Ok so I want to start this series. It is a love story mystery. The only communication the main characters have between each other are letters. These chapters wont be long, just short and sweet. I got this from poems I have written. So if you want me finish let me know.**

Chapter 1 The Note

Trish Stratus arrived at the Diva's locker room to get ready for her match. Tonight she was going to face her best friend Amy Dumas, other wise known as Lita. Once in the locker room Trish walked over to where her ring clothes were. She looked at them and decided on her purple one piece. Once changed Amy came running through the door.

"TRISH!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah Ames?" Trish twitched

"I have something for you." Amy smiled.

"For me? What is it?" Trish asked walking over half way to meet her friend.

"Its a note." Amy giggled like a school girl. Amy was happy to see her friend getting some attention from someone since Trish and Ron broke up.

"A note? From who?" Trish said taking the piece of paper out of Amy's hands.

"I don't know I found it on my way in, so whats it say?" Amy asked excitedly.

Trish carefully opened the note and read it.

"Dear Trish,

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

Your eyes are very pretty,

And I'm falling for you.

Boy"

Trish read aloud, she was confused. Who was boy and why was he falling for her. Trish flipped the note over and read the writing on the back.

"Please write me back, just slip under the men's locker room, trust me I'll get it. Good luck in your match."

"So who is it from?" Amy poked her head over Trish's shoulder.  
"I really don't know" Trish said truthfully.

"Well I'm going to go get ready I'm up first, See you out there" Amy said then leaving to stand at the gorilla to wait for her cue.

Trish quickly grabbed a a piece of paper and thought for a moment. She may not know who this was, but she was going to have her fun. She scribbled something down and walked to the mens locker room. She slid the note under the door then ran off to the gorilla and saw Amy just going through the curtain.

The mystery man picked up the note and read it. He gave a little chuckle and smiled. She was writing to him. He packed his things and left the building after watching her match. He smiled as he saw her win. He thought of what he was going to say to the Canadian blonde.

The man pulled out another piece of paper, and the one Trish wrote to him. He read it once more.

"Dear Boy (Or whoever you are),

Although the roses are red,

And the violets may be blue.

That doesn't change the fact,

I don't know you.

Trish"

He smiled to himself, she was playing the same game as he was. He carefully wrote down what he planned on saying the whole night. He then carefully folded the note, and put it into his bag. He would leave her the note tomorrow.

**So how did you like it? Any guess as to who? I know there isn't really info on out Mystery Guy, but hey you can still tell me who you want it to be. If you like it and want me to finish let me know. *Smiles* ^o^**


	2. The Name Game

**Aww thank you guys for the great response, interesting to see who you think it could be. Well all I really wanted to say was thank you, you guys have no idea how much it means to me to have people who are reading and reviewing my stories. It really does make me want to write more chapters sooner. Oh and lets say that anyone I use in the story is on Raw ok? Ok :) Well I will shut up now and let you read, here it is Chapter 2 The Name Game.**

Chapter 2 The Name Game

Trish Stratus woke up today, feeling refreshed. She hadn't felt that way in awhile. Normally hotel beds aren't that comfortable to get a good night's sleep. Trish got out of bed and stretched. She looked at her phone and it was 8:30. She was supposed to meet Amy, Stacy Keibler and Stephanie McMahon at a dinner for brunch. Those were her best friends. They were always there for Trish.

Trish finished getting ready, she packed all her things because after brunch she was on a flight to the next show which was going to be a house show. She grabbed her things and checked out. She put her thing in the back of her rental car making sure to keep the note she received the other day in her purse.

The Canadian blonde really began to think about the note she got. She found herself smiling for no reason, and it made her question it. She arrived at the dinner. She walked in and saw her friends sitting in a booth.

"Hey Trish" Stacy greeted.

"Hey Stace" Trish smiled back.

"So how are you?" Stephanie said scooting over for Trish to sit.

"I'm doing great." Trish sat down beside Stephanie.

"I bet it was because of that note wasn't it." Amy blurted out smirking.

"Note?" Stacy asked

"What note?" Stephanie was confused.

Trish rolled her eyes at Amy before answering, "Yesterday Amy found a note for me and," Trish pulled out the note from her purse, "That he is falling for me but I have no clue who it is." Trish handed the note to Stephanie who read it then to Stacy to read.

"Wow." Stephanie said in shock

"I know." Stacy said finishing the note.

"So who do you think it is?" Amy smiled.

"I don't know, but I swear Amy if your the one doing all of this then, well lets just say I wont be very happy with you." Trish glared at the red headed girl.

"I swear its not me." Amy put her hands up.

"Then how is it of all people you found it?" Trish eyed her.

"Trish I promise you I am not doing it" Amy gave Trish a serious look, and Trish believed her.

"So then who?" Trish asked

"Maybe its Jericho?" Stephaine said.

"Just cuz we had a story line together doesn't mean we actually did fall for each other." Trish defended

"Ok what about John Cena, he likes to do these werid type of things." Stacy guessed

"Me and Cena are just friends, plus I thought he is with Mickie?" Trish said

"True, how about Jason?" Amy asked?

"Again just cuz there was a story line doesn't mean its true." Trish sorta repeated

"Hmm What about newbies like," Stephaine thought, "John Morrison?"

"Maybe but I thought he had Melina?" Trish said.

"Nah they broke up, Melina wanted Dave." Stacy said knowing the gossip of the locker room.

"Oh," Trish thought about John Morrison. He is cute, and seems really nice.

"What about Jeff?" Stacy asked

"Story line." Trish repeated

"You know Trish just because it was a story line doesn't mean it can't be real." Amy said.

"What if it someone you don't really know, like you know of them?" Stacy smirked

Trish looked at the time, "I have to go catch a plane, we will talk about this later." Trish said getting up.

"I'll talk to Paul and see if he knows anything?" Stephaine smiled.

"Yeah and I'll talk to Randy." Stacy added

"And me to Matt."Amy finished.

"Ok, great now the whole locker room will know." Trish laughed

"We will make sure they keep their mouths shut." Stephaine smirked.

"Ok" And with that Trish left the dinner and drove to the airport.

The Mystery man arrived early to the arena. He made sure to get there before anyone so no one saw him. He carefully placed it in Trish's locker room. She had her own this time. He quickly left making sure not to disturb anything. He smiled as he left the room.

After the two hour flight Trish got off and headed for the rental car service to get her car. Once she did she drove to the arena. Trish yawned as she walked into the building. She checked the bored that listed the matches. She was in tag action tonight, with Amy against Stacy and Torrie.

Trish entered her locker room and set her things down. She walked around the room and noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bench. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear Trish,

But roses can be blue,

and violets can be red.

You know who I am,

But sadly your only my friend.

Boy"

Trish tried to think of who this could be. She thought of the guys her friends said. It couldn't be John Morrison, because she didn't really know him, and that was all she could cross off that list. She was confused which of her friends likes her? She looked at the back and saw some more writing.

"Please slip this note under the door of the trainers room. Good luck in your match."

She wrote down a response and walked the hall to the trainers. She could here voices coming from the door. She slowly opened a little and peeked inside. Who she saw amazed her.

"Hey Trish what are you doing?" Chris asked scaring Trish.

"Chris, you scared me." Trish smiled.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to. What you got there?" He said noticing the note in her hand.

"Oh just dropping off a note for someone." Trish said walking in the trainers room with Chris following.

"Cool, so I'll see you around?" Chris asked

"Yeah sure." Trish said setting the note down on a counter.

"Hey Trish" John Cena smiled.

"Hey John." Trish smiled as she left the room. She couldn't believe, John liked her.

The Mystery man picked up the note and left the trainers room. He walked back to the men's locker room. He carefully tucked the note she left in his bag. He smiled and thought of her as he got ready for his match tonight.

It was after the show and he went back to his hotel. He felt like a little kid again. He couldn't wait to get home and read the note. Once he was at the hotel and safely in his room he pulled out her note to read it.

"Dear Boy (If thats your real name)

Sure roses can be blue,

and yes violets can be red.

How do I know you,

Like you have said.

Trish"

He chuckled at the note. He wondered who she thought it was. He hoped he was in on that list. He smiled and wrote down what he wanted to say. He was making her happy.

**So what you think? Trish thinks its John Cena, is she right? Aww poor John Morrison, its not you, (I really love him, and it took all my strength to make it not him lol) Any new ideas? It may be someone mentioned in this chapter or it may not be. Who do you think it is now?**


	3. The List

**Ok So I'm sorry for the long wait I have been busy with personal issues and then getting school things done and started, and because I made you guys wait so long I gave you a longer chapter! Yay you :). So here is the next chapter in Love Letters From the Heart**

Chapter 3 The List

Trish Stratus woke up to a loud banging on her room door. She sprang from her bed and opened the door.

"Whats going on? Is everyone ok? Is someone hurt?" Trish went off.

"Nobody is hurt we were bored and were waiting for you to get up." Lita smile along with Stacy and Stephanie. Trish looked at the girls and rolled her eyes. She was tired and she knew why they were here. The girls wanted to know more about the the mystery guy. Trish sighed heavily as she let them in.

Over the next hour the three girls looked at the everything they knew about the unknown man, while Trish got ready for the day. She reluctantly answered any questioned they had. Once she finished her make up from the bathroom she walked into the room and sat on the couch with the other three girls.

"Okay Trish we have come up with the master list." Amy smiled, as Stacy handed Trish a piece of paper.

"Wow really guys?" Trish chuckled.

"Yup so what you think?" Amy inquired.

"Ok lets see who is on this list." Trish looked at the list of names she held in her hands, "John Cena?"

"Yeah friends always fall in love with each other. " Stephanie smiled, thinking of Paul Levesque, "And your probably the only one who can see him."

Trish shook her head not wanting to fight her friends on this list just yet. She really did want to see who they had in mind.

"Ok next is Chris Jericho? Didn't we already discuss this?" Trish read.

"Yes but you two look really cute together. Besides he is the best in the world at what he does, which could be you." Stacy smirked.

"I can't believe you just said that, moving on Cody Rhodes?"

"He is Dashing." Amy reasoned.

"Ken Kennedy?" Trish rolled her eyes

"He's a good guy." Stephanie shrugged.

"Jeff Hardy?"

"What? Matt said he thinks you cute." Amy winked

Trish shook her head, "Santino Marella?"

"Locker room talk" Stacy giggled.

"Carlito?"

"You guys had that thing a couple years ago, you never know." Stephanie gave a small smiled.

"Montel Vontavious Porter?"

"He is ballin, and Matt said that he said you are is type." Amy looked happy with her self."

"Already next of your guys list is, Adam Copeland?" Trish laughed.

"What? You both are Canadian?" Stephanie laughed

"Wow Steph, ok next Dave Batista?"

"Yeah he is an animal." Stacy joked.

"Zack Ryder, seriously guys?"

"Yeah Woo Woo Woo You Know It." Amy imitated.

"Woo Woo Woo You Don't Know It." Trish giggled and read the next name, "Jamie Noble?"

"He is kinda desperate?" Stephanie shrugged

"Oh thanks my dear friend." Trish rolled her eyes, "Phil Brookes?"

"He is a good match for you, he is straight edge." Stacy spoke.

"Mike Mizanin?"

"He is a chick magnet." Amy smiled.

"John Morrison?"

"Come on its the Shaman of Sexy, the Honcho of Hotness, the Guru of Greatness, the Monday Nigh Delight, the-" Stephanie was cut off.

"Ok I got it, he has a lot of nicknames, next, Kofi Kingston?"

"Hes got that boo boo pow." Stacy laughed as the other girls looked at her, "Sorry the song is stuck in my head."

"Right Stacy, ok, Shelton Benjamin?"

"He is held to the golden standard." Amy smiled.

"Ok then Jerry Lawler? Really guys? Do you know how much older he is then me?"

"But he likes your puppies." Stephanie laughed.

"Leave my dogs out of this." Trish smirked. Trish runs a hand through her hair. "Ok Evan Bourne?" She breathed.

"Love is in the air, and Evan is always air Bourne ." Stacy cheesed out a smile.

"Ted DiBiase?"

"He like the finer things in life and I heard he thinks you fine or finer." Amy giggled.

"Alright, Ron Killings?" Trish questioned.

"He is and knows the truth." Stephanie joked around.

"Nexus? They all like me?"

"They like to do everything as a group." Amy said plain out.

"Thats just creepy on so many levels. Next on your most wonderful list is, Jack Swagger."

"He is the all American American American." Stacy smiled.

"Stacy, I told you to take him out, he is to American for her, she likes her Canadians." Stephanie pointed out to Stacy.

"Oh yeah oh well." Stacy blew it off.

"Wow guys I'm not tied down to Canadians." Trish laughed herself, "Alright next is Dolph Ziggler?"

"It's Mr. Ziggles!" Amy shouted.

"Right Season two Nxt?"

"I got too lazy to write all their names down." Stacy whined.

"And lastly on your list is Jason Reso?" Trish read the last name.

"Yeah he could be the captain of your heart. Stephanie smiled.

"Ok now that were done with your list let me knock it down to something more reasonable. First off is John Cena I'll accept that he is a good friend. Chris Jericho is a co worker. Cody Rhodes is way to into himself. Ken Kennedy is way too loud. Jeff Hardy is a co worker. Santino well hes a goof ball so maybe. Carlito again another co worker. Montel he is sweet so yeah I'll accept him. Adam Copeland just cuz were Canadian doesn't mean were meant to be, but he is cute so yes I will put him down on my list. Dave Batista is a maybe he seems excitable so maybe. The letter said we were friends, I'm not friends with Zack Ryder or Mike Mizian or John Morrison. Phil Brookes might just be too straight edge for even me. Kofi Kingston he is a sweetheart so yeah maybe. Shelton Benjamin yet another co worker. And Jerry Lawler come on guys I'm not even gonna go there, and that means no. Evan Bourne well he is a cutie so perhaps. Ted DiBiase is only looking for eye candy, which I am not. Ron Killings is a nice guy so maybe. To any of the Nexus no because they may share too much for my liking. Jack Swagger just may be too American, I mean he might not like that I'm Canadian. Dolph Ziggler thinks he is perfect, thats just not my style. Really the second bunch on Nxt are all a no. Lastly Jason he is a friends and a co worker nothing more." Trish said crossing people off.

"Oh come on Trish you only picked like four people." Amy whined at Trish's choices.

"No I didn't I picked eight out of your 37." Trish defended.

"In which five of them are a maybe." Stacy supported her red headed friend.

"And again Trishy just cuz they are a co worker doesn't mean they don't like you in that way." Stephanie tried to explain to her blond friend.

"Alright if it will make you happy, I will include my co worker on the list ok, so that makes twelve." Trish looked at her friends.

"Better I suppose." Amy said

There was a knock out the door followed by a man's voice, "Room Service".

"Who ordered room service?" Trish asked walking towards the door.

All there girls shook their heads as Trish opened the door. The man pushed in a cart full of food. He then proceeded to pull off a lid to a platter, and place it on the side. The bell hop left the room as the girl huddled around the cart of food. Trish noticed a note and quickly grabbed it before the girls saw it. She walked away and went to the bathroom. Trish opened the note a read it in her head.

"Dear Trish,

Some roses are yellow,

and some violets are green.

I remember when I first saw you here,

and now your a queen.

Your boy"

Trish smiled at note from her boy. She only hoped he was as sweet as he seemed. Though she was concerned that this was all a scam to get her hopes up. Trish shook off the feeling and looked at the bottom of the note.

"I hope you and your girls enjoy your brunch. Leave your next note in the gym if you dare. Tape your note to the back of the weight rack"

Trish smiled and folded the note to place it in her pocket. She came out of the bathroom, and walked over to her closet. She quickly threw some clothes into her gym bag. Trish made sure to grab her a pen and paper as well. The Canadian blond walked over to grab some food on her way out when she saw that her friends had already ate most of the food.

"You guys are pigs." Trish said picking up a plate of food.

"Hey no were not." Stacy defended.

"Yeah were just under feed by the company." Amy blamed WWE.

"Hey not cool." Stephanie looked at Amy, as Stacy laughed.

"Well when you ladies are done in my room make sure to shut my door, I'm going to the gym for a bit." And with that Trish grabbed her gym bag and left the room.

"Hey Stratus." A man said tapping Trish on the shoulder.

"Huh." Trish quickly jumped around ready to fight, until she saw his familiar face.

"Chill out Blondie its just me." He laughed.

"Not funny Reso, so not." Trish playfully pushed Jason.

"Oh now I'm Reso, that sucks." Jason pretended to be very upset.

"Come on don't be like that." Trish smiled.

"Am I still Reso?" Jason asked.

"Well it is your last name." Trish chuckled.

"Oh yeah, but still what you doing?" Jason changed the subject.

"On my way to the gym, you?" Trish replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jason smiled.

"So your going to the gym too? That is certainly a surprise." Trish messed with Jason.

"Hey Blondie so do work out." Jason defended himself.

"Yeah your mouth." Trish said, then running from Jason to the gym.

"Hey get back here."Jason shouted chasing the blond. Trish quickly ran into the womens changing room.

"Hey thats not fair!" Jason yelled through the door.

"Alls fair in love and war, and this is war!" Trish laughed as she walked away from the door.

Trish changed into her gym clothes when she remembered her note. She quickly grabbed it out of her pocket. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She left the note on her bag and headed into the gym to think about it.

From there Trish and Jason worked out together for two hours. There was laughing and joking, just a good time. Trish walked back into her locker room on a high. Nothing could break her good spirits. Trish and Jason soon agreed to hang out later, and Trish left to go change. When she entered the changing room and saw the note on her bag, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

The blond did as the note said and she walked back into the gym, when she noticed Jason standing by the weights.

_Could it be Jason? _Trish thought

"Hey Blondie you ready to get out of here?" Jason smiled

"I thought you left already?" Trish asked.

"Yeah but I was waiting on someone." Jason answered.

"Who?" Trish questioned.

"Don't worry about it. What you doing back in here?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about it." Trish smirked as she taped the note to the back of the weight rack.

"Well then don't worry about offending me." Jason chuckled.

"Oh I won't." Trish giggled as she left the room. Jason followed the blond and they talked till they got to Trish's room.

"So I'll see you around Blondie?" Jason asked

"I guess you will." Trish smiled and hugged Jason goodbye. Once Jason left Trish peeked her head around the corner to make sure he was gone. Once the hall was clear Trish quickly ran off to the gym just in time to see the mystery man grabbing the note. The only thing wrong was the mystery man was completely covered.

"Hey Trish!" a female voice shouted. The mystery man quickly looked to see Trish, but Trish had jumped and turned towards the woman shouting. The man quickly ran out the room.

"Hi Amy." Trish said then turned to look in the gym. The man was gone and Trish silently cursed to herself.

"What you doing?" Amy asked her blond friend.

"Nothing now." with that Trish left.

"I just wanted to say hi gosh." Amy said walking off.

The mystery man quickly ran back to his room, making sure not to get caught by anyone.

_That was close. _He thought as he sat on his bed. Though the rush of adrenaline felt good. The man caught his breath.

He read the note Trish left him.

"Dear stalker,

I've heard of yellow roses,

but never violets that are green.

Time changes people,

or so I have seen.

Trish"

The man smiled and thought of what he wanted to say. The letter made him smile. Trish wanted to know who he was, which kept the feeling alive. As long as Trish kept writing him, and wanting to know who he was, he would keep trying for her. Thats how much he like the Canadian blond.

**Aww poor Trish was so close to finding out who it was, darn you Amy. So what do you think? Is Jason Reso aka Christian the Mystery Man? Is the Mystery man even on Trish list? Or Amy, Stacy, and Stephanie's list? Was he on the list at all? Important questions to think about!**


End file.
